


Do Not Disturb

by slashyrogue



Series: Accidentally in Love [1]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, First Meetings, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Elias, Older Man/Younger Man, college adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam goes out with the intention of luring Alpha LeChiffre into sharing his heat and runs into someone else unexpected.





	Do Not Disturb

Adam knew he shouldn't be out. 

He could sense the threat of his heat, the burning need that would break any day now, but fuck if he wanted to have it alone again. 

Omegas tended to have normal heats, easily calmed by fake knots and lots of artificial scent sprays. 

Adam wasn't normal it seemed as nearly every one of his heats since he'd presented later than most just last year. Eighteen was a dangerous age to finally present as an omega, or at least that's what the Doctor said. Your body should already know who it was meant to be by fifteen at the latest but his didn't get the fucking memo. 

So last year he'd spent days on end agonizing in his dorm only a week into term, trying not to look like a desperate knot whore and beg for the first alpha who crossed his path. 

This year he had been so certain he was going to get Jean Duran. 

The alpha was notoriously against omegas, felt they clung a bit too much after he tossed them aside. That's what Adam had heard from his friend Shelly. He had gone to his place, the alpha had taken one look at him and said, "I have no need for this," before he shut the door. 

Adam felt like a fool, just like one of those "clingy omegas" and got in his car headed the way he thought was home. 

If it wasn't for that wrong turn back on Bleeker, he would've been there already.

He could barely see through the rain, and his phone charger wasn't communicating well with the lighter it was plugged into. 

Adam cursed when it shorted out, pulled over and put his head on the steering wheel. He was sure he could make it home with the gas he had in this piece of shit. But another few days in pain again? The idea of just getting out and grabbing the first alpha he could find sounded better and better. 

He rolled his window down and was more than annoyed when he realized finding an alpha at this rate would be impossible. The place he'd pulled over was desolate, no one in sight, and the rain made it almost impossible to scent anything. 

He was just about to roll up his window when the most amazing thing happened. 

Alpha. 

The scent was overpowering even in the rain and Adam had to find him. 

He stepped out and saw nothing, the heavy rain so thick that he shouldn't have been able to smell a thing in but the alpha might as well have been in front of him the scent was so thick. 

Adam sighed, climbed back into the car, and shook off his hair. His shirt was soaked through and he rolled down the window only to scent the alpha again. 

"Fuck," he started to slowly drive, sniffed the air, and felt his slick start between his legs. 

He kept looking into the woods and then stopped to stare forward. 

There he was. 

Adam sped on, the alpha not far off now and when he close enough he rolled down the window. 

"Alpha!"

The rain may have diluted the scent because the alpha didn't stop or turn. Adam's impatience was running thin and he stopped entirely to yell out. 

"Alpha!" 

The alpha turned and walked over to the window. His eyes widened with the first whiff of Adam's slick. 

"Get in."

He opened the door and Adam was on him instantly unable to wait any longer. 

"Alpha," he purred before he ripped open the alpha's shirt, tore at his pants and freed his cock. 

"Who--"

Adam pushed the car seat back and panted out, "Alpha," before he climbed into the alpha's lap. 

The alpha was wet from the rain and Adam could barely contain a purr when he said, "You smell very good." 

He felt a rush of slick at the praise, barely able to peel down his own clothes before he lowered down. The large cock filled him just right, hit the perfect place as he rode. They didn't speak but Adam moaned, huffed for breath and grabbed his cock while he moved. 

"Alpha, alpha, alpha," he moaned, head thrown back exposing his neck. 

The alpha's knot started to swell and Adam cried out, the idea it would end so soon when he needed more distressed him. He kissed the alpha, a smash of mouths that caught the alpha by surprise. 

More, he needed more. 

There was a pleased purr and Adam pulled back just as the alpha breathed out, "Elias."

Adam bared his teeth as he felt the alpha swell and barely caught the name. 

"What? I...," he stroked his cock and cried out, "Fuck alpha it feels so good."

The alpha took Adam's hand and put it on his chest, his sweat having wet through the sweatshirt he wore. 

"My," he wrapped his hand over Adam's on his cock, "Name," he huffed and started to stroke, "Is," he groaned as Adam fell forward and pressed their foreheads together, "Elias."

Adam cried out and spilled all over his sweatshirt, Elias's knot swelled as the alpha continued to fuck up into his slick wet hole. He let out a rumbled purr when they locked, nuzzled Adam's neck and shook when he started to cum. 

"Elias."

Adam whispered and rubbed his cheek against against the alpha's. 

"You're very wet just for me."

"All for you," Adam mumbled, "God that was so fucking good. You're so," he wiggled on his knot, "Perfect and big all over."

Elias sniffed his temple and held Adam tightly. "You should not go out on heats. It's very reckless."

Adam chuckled. "It turned out well for you, didn't it alpha?"

Elias sighed. "Yes, though you--" he pushed Adam back roughly. 

"What the bloody hell?"

"How old are you? Am I going to jail?"

His eyes widened and Adam leaned in, snapping his teeth in the alpha's face. 

"I'm nineteen not twelve, idiot. And you," he inhaled, "Hell how old are YOU?"

Elias huffed. "I'm not old, I'm--"

Adam licked his cheek. "A dirty old alpha," he wiggled, "With a monster cock who trolls for college omegas to--"

Elias growled, "I DO NOT! You were the one who..."

The alpha's knot started to lessen and Adam could already feel himself grow warmer without it to make him sane. He could barely make out what Elias was saying and didn't want to hear it. 

He kissed Elias quiet and felt the alpha purr, his slick already starting again as they moved. 

Elias broke the kiss and panted, "It's starting again?"

Adam licked his lips. "Alpha."

Hours later, the windows were fogged up as the officer walked up to the vehicle. She knocked and the window was rolled down to reveal a flushed cheeked alpha with a sleeping omega on top of him. The alpha glared. 

"He's nineteen!" 

The officer, a beta, could smell the scent of an omega in heat. 

"Carry on," she laughed and the window rolled up again. 

She called it in as a 11-44, "Do Not Disturb: Unexpected Heat."


End file.
